1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel distribution pipe supplying fuel boosted by a fuel source toward a fuel injection valve installed to a throttle body, and more particularly to a fuel distribution pipe structure in a multiple throttle body in which a plurality of throttle bodies are fixedly arranged adjacently side by side, and fuel is distributed and supplied to a fuel injection valve installed to each of the throttle bodies.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As the conventional fuel distribution pipe in the multiple throttle body, there is a structure in Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-039086 filed by the applicant of the present application. In accordance with this structure, there is disclosed a technique of a fuel distribution pipe structure in a multiple throttle body in which a plurality of throttle bodies each provided with a fuel injection valve are fixedly arranged adjacently side by side, and fuel is supplied toward each of the fuel injection valves by a fuel distribution pipe, wherein the fuel distribution pipe is provided with a first injection valve insertion hole which is connected to a fuel distribution path provided in an inner portion and is open toward one side A, a second injection valve insertion hole which is connected to the fuel distribution path and is open toward the other side, a first mounting collar portion and a second mounting collar portion which are formed so as to protrude toward the one side A from one side wall, and a third mounting collar portion and a fourth mounting collar portion which are formed so as to protrude toward the other side B from the other side wall, a first support arm portion and a second support arm portion heading for the other side B are formed at the other side wall of the adjacent first throttle body so as to protrude, a third support arm portion and a fourth support arm portion heading for one side A are formed at one side wall of the adjacent second throttle body so as to protrude, the fuel distribution pipe is arranged between the other side wall of the adjacent first throttle body and one side wall of the second throttle body T2, a rear end portion of a first fuel injection valve installed to the first throttle body is inserted into the first injection valve insertion hole, a rear end portion of a second injection valve installed to the second throttle body is inserted into the second injection valve insertion hole, and the first mounting collar portion and the first support arm portion, the second mounting collar portion and the second support arm portion, the third mounting collar portion and the third support arm portion, and the fourth mounting collar portion and the fourth support arm portion are screwed and fixed respectively by a thread member.